Regalo de San Valentín
by Deikan
Summary: El día de San Valentín pasa como uno más en la aburrida vida de Homura. Sin embargo, ese día no pasa desapercibido para Madoka, quien quiere alegrar la triste vida de su amiga aunque sólo sea un poco. HomuraxMadoka. Regalo del 14 de febrero para Isuki Uchiha.


**¡Muy buenas de nuevo! Lo cierto es que ando un poco oxidada en esto de escribir fics. Pero bueno, no me rindo porque, como dicen, quien 'no arriesga no gana'. Así que seguiré escribiendo hasta que sea capaz de crear alguna obra que de verdad guste n.n**

**En cuento a este fic... lo cierto es que lo escribí para el día de San Valentín como regalo para mi mejor amiga. Así que, consecuentemente, dejé que lo disfrutase ella en primer lugar. Luego le pedí permiso para publicarlo aquí y me lo dio. Así que aquí está :P Es mi segunda obra basada en el universo de Madoka con la pareja HomuraxMadoka como protagonista. ¡Espero que os guste!**

**_Madoka_ y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y creadores.**

* * *

**Regalo de San Valentín**

La campana del instituto sonó, dando por finalizadas las clases. Por fin concluía otro aburrido día. Aunque, a decir verdad, ese era un adjetivo con el que podría haber definido todas y cada una de las jornadas de ese bucle que se sucedía una y otra vez. Si la hubiesen dado a elegir, jamás habría apostado por vivir ese destino lleno de frustración y desesperación. Y, sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a repetirlo una y mil veces con tal de que la tonta e ingenua de Madoka comprendiese que no debía involucrarse con Kyubey, ni con Mami Tomoe, ni con Miki Sayaka. Muchos menos con la temida y esperada Noche de Walpurgis. Porque ella, Homura Akemi, tenía muy claro que para Madoka el convertirse en puella magi y todo lo que ello suponía no era una opción viable, y haría cualquier cosa para evitarlo.

Con calma, se puso en pie, guardó sus libros en la cartera, se enfundó su cálido abrigo y salió del aula cargando sus pertenencias con una sola mano. Anduvo sin prisas por los pasillos del instituto mientras escuchaba las risas y gritos de alegría de los estudiantes que pasaban a su lado sin percatarse realmente de su presencia. Sus exclamaciones de júbilo delataban su entusiasmo por concluir las clases, lo que significaba que tendrían toda la tarde para descansar y dedicarse a sus propios intereses. Homura observó a un escandaloso grupo de chicos que la adelantó entre risas y bromas. A decir verdad, ella también habría querido tener una vida normal y apacible, exactamente igual a la que disfrutaban sus compañeros. Y, sin embargo, sabía con certeza que esa noche, al igual que otras, debería salir a matar en su particular caza de brujas.

Aún sumida en sus pensamientos abandonó el edificio y enfiló inconscientemente el camino hacia su casa. Con un poco de suerte podría descansar un poco antes de ponerse manos a la obra con su trabajo. Faltaban un par de calles para llegar a su destino cuando percibió la presencia de alguien tras ella. Se detuvo en mitad de la calle, sabiendo de antemano a quién se iba a encontrar, antes de girarse para mirarla de frente.

- ¡Homura! –exclamó la muchacha al tiempo que le daba alcance.

La morena se limitó a seguir su avance con la mirada, sin decir una palabra. Esperó a que la pelirrosa se pusiese a su altura para hablar.

- ¿Qué quieres, Madoka? –su pregunta sonó más bien a una orden que exigía una respuesta.

- Pues, verás, lo cierto es que has salido tan deprisa del instituto que he tenido que venir tras de ti –dijo con la respiración agitada y un tanto atorada- Quería darte una cosa, pero no he podido hacerlo en todo el día, así que…

Ante la atenta mirada de su compañera de clase Madoka abrió su cartera y sacó una pequeña caja de color rojo. Con las mejillas sonrojadas por la carrera, extendió su mano para ofrecerle el regalo a la morena.

- Sé que puede parecer extraño que sea yo quien te dé esto… -comenzó a explicarse con voz nerviosa- pero como siempre estás tan sola pensé que nadie más se acordaría, así que… -un rubor tiñó sus mejillas- Bueno, pensé que te gustaría el chocolate…

Viendo los apuros que la pelirrosa parecía estar pasando cogió el regalo que la había tendido. En cuanto lo vio más de cerca pudo comprobar que se trataba de una caja con forma de corazón en cuya cubierta estaba dibujada una rosa de color azul sobre un fondo rojo. Homura la examinó detenidamente, sin acabar de comprender exactamente de qué se trataba. Sin embargo, cuando su vista se fijó en una pequeña inscripción en letras doradas que rezaba "Feliz San Valentín", situada en la parte inferior de la caja, justo donde hacía la forma del pico del corazón, todo tuvo sentido.

Homura sintió un pinchazo en su pecho, notando cómo los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban. Así que se trataba de eso. Apretó con fuerza la caja que sostenía entre sus manos, sintiendo las lágrimas resbalar por su rostro.

- Homura, ¿estás bien? –preguntó la pelirrosa con preocupación.

La chica levantó el rostro para mirarla con ojos llorosos, delatando su estado a la otra. Nunca jamás había sucedido algo así en todas las ocasiones en las que había retrocedido el tiempo para salvar a Madoka. No obstante, esa vez era distinta. Porque siempre que Homura se arriesgaba a usar su poder sabía que, con ello, borraba la memoria de su amiga. Por ello, cada vez que se presentaba ante ella era incapaz de encontrar en los ojos de su compañera cualquier indicio que revelase que la recordaba. Pero tal vez eso había cambiado y ni siquiera lo había percibido. Era posible que la memoria de Madoka se hubiese negado a eliminarla por completo de sus recuerdos, aunque la propia Madoka no fuese consciente de ello.

Sin poder resistirse más, Homura avanzó con pasos temblorosos hasta la pelirrosa y se acurrucó en su pecho. Notó los brazos de la muchacha rodearla al tiempo que la acariciaba los cabellos en un vano intento de tranquilizarla. Correspondiendo al gesto, Homura rodeó su cintura, apretándose contra ella.

- Madoka… -sollozó-… gracias.

Quizás esa vez fuese la buena. Quizás en ese universo alterno al que había ido a parar pudiese evitar que Madoka se convirtiese en puella magi. Porque, quizás, ese corazón de chocolate que le acababa de regalar fuese una muda promesa que indicaba que en esa ocasión la haría. Y, quizás, sólo quizás, en esa ocasión Madoka eligiese permanecer a su lado para siempre.

* * *

**En esta ocasión el título tampoco es muy creativo, pero, dada la fecha en la que lo escribí, me pareció el más idóneo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado n.n**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
